Mindless Ones
Black Hole Sons | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Plokta (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dark Dimension | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | Skin = Grey | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 3 | NumberOfToes = 3 | SpecialAdaptations = Laser Eyes | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 127 | HistoryText = Origin Created by Plokta as a way of slowing the expanding empires of rivals, the Mindless Ones were virtually unstoppable engines of destruction; when a rival was deemed to be becoming too powerful, Plokta would let the Mindless Ones loose in the rival's realm, tying up the rival's resources trying to contain them. When Dormammu was expanding his Dark Dimension by breaking down barriers between it and other realms, one of his new acquisitions contained Mindless Ones, who rampaged through the Dark Dimension until Dormammu managed to drive them back into a small region which he then enclosed with a magical shield to keep them out of his domain and fighting among themselves. WWII During World War II, Captain America and Sgt. Nick Fury joined forces to take out the hated Red Skull, who has stolen a mysterious secret weapon. But when the Nazi booty triggers a gateway to the Dark Dimension, Cap and Fury find themselves face-to-face with with a group of Mindless ones. ClanDestine too on a group of Mindless ones during WWII. Doctor Strange During a fight Between Dormammu and Doctor Strange the Mindless Ones' mystical barrier was destroyed and they escaped. Dr. Strange then helps seal them back in their place, and as gratitude, Dormammu is bound to a promise not to invade the Earth's dimension. Dr. Strange used the Mindless ones again to keep Dormammu busy long enough for Strange to bind Baron Mordo and his minions in molecules. With Mordo defeated and having restored order to the Dark Dimension, Dormammu began to wonder who caused the Mindless Ones to get out. Dormammu learned that it was Clea who had released the Mindless Ones during his previous attack on Dr. Strange. Clea feared that none other than Dr. Strange can hold back the Mindless Ones that had been kept in check during Dormammu's dominion over the realm. However, before she can summon Strange, Dormammu's sister Umar appears in the realm from her banishment to take over control of her brothers former kingdom. Umar told Dr. Strange that his beloved Clea has been trapped in the realm of the Mindless Ones. Fighting through Clea's mystical barriers, Dr. Strange makes it to the realm of the Mindless Ones, prepared to face any threat in order to save Clea. Dr. Strange battles the Mindless Ones in both mystic and physical combat, however thanks to Umar's manipulations the Mindless One's always have the upper hand. With his mystical powers drained to their lowest, Dr. Strange still manages to break through the barrier to free Clea. However, Umar reveals that who he thought was Clea was just a disguised Mindless One, which will have no problem destroying Strange now that his powers are weakened. Forced to battle a lone Mindless One while his mystical powers are depleted, Dr. Strange seeks cover in his astral form to recharge his mystical abilities, the Mindless One with an indestructible victim thanks to a spell that protects Strange's body seeks an opponent that it can defeat. The Avengers While trying to stop Dormammu's invasion of Earth, the Avengers and the Defenders had to fight through an army of Mindless Ones as they progressed deeper into the Dark Dimension. G'uranthic Guardia Later, using a combined spell between Strange and Clea as well as the G'uranthic Guardian itself and the Mindless Ones, the two heroes succeeded, and the power stolen is then transferred into Clea. Thor Thor battled a horde of Mindless Ones summoned by Loki. New Mutants When the New Mutants are traveling through dimensions they wind up in the Dark Dimension and take out a group of Mindless Ones with ease. Trouble in the Dark Dimension When Mindless Ones appear in New York, Strange suspects something is wrong in the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange, Clea, Umar, and Baron Mordo join to fight Dormammu. It is then revealed that Umar tricked Dormammu into ruling part of the Dark Dimension (over the Mindless Ones) while she and Baron Mordo rule everything else. Clea returns to Earth. Sleepwalker When Spider-Man was sent to the Dark Dimension by a portal, he was attacked by a group of Mindless Ones. Sleepwalker and Darkhawk tried to rescue their friend, but the Mindless Ones followed him through the portal leading back to Earth. Working together, they are able to return them to the Dark Dimension. Secret Defenders The Secret Defenders are created by Doctor Strange to battle the armies of Dormammu. Marvel Boy The Midas Corporation had a single Mindless One under its control. Magik Magik and her armies accompanied Dormammu to Muspelheim. After surveying the destruction, they encountered the Archenemy itself, which slaughtered Magik's warriors and the Mindless Ones. Atlantis A horde of Mindless Ones attacked Atlantis. The invasion was stopped by Namor, Namorita, and Vashti. Fantastic Four Doctor Doom used a group of Mindless Ones to gain high levels of magical power. The Mindless Ones were used to attack the Thing of the Fantastic Four as part of a plan to test his durability. Spider-Man Spider-Man and other heroes battled hordes of Mindless Ones in Times Square, and returned them to their home, which prevented an invasion by Dormmammu. The Defenders The Defenders take on Nightmare, Dormammu, Umar and their Mindless One minions in an unholy alliance. Cable & Deadpool Deadpool and Bob, Agent of Hydra were confronted by a group of Mindless Ones. Rather than attack them, the Mindless Ones begin worshiping the duo, due to believing that the glow stick they held was some kind of mystical power. Mighty Avengers When the Mighty Avengers invaded Latveria to arrest Doctor Doom, he summoned a group of Mindless Ones to battle the heroes. Hell Comes to Birmingham When Plokta came to Earth, he decided to conquer the world while setting his base on a tower block in Birmingham, England. He used the mystical energy to create an army of Mindless Ones, but was stopped by MI13 lead by Captain Britain. Grandmaster The Grandmaster took Doctor Strange from the time Clea disappeared when they were overwhelmed by the Mindless Ones in the Dark Dimension. Namor and Tiger Shark were sent to battle in the Dark Dimension by the Grandmaster, where Dormammu captured both with a group of Mindless Ones in order to learn how they had entered his realm. Avengers: The Initiative The Shadow Initiative are sent in to retake Prison 42, in the Negative Zone. They face Blastaar and an army of Mindless Ones. Nova The Mindless Ones are also known as Neutron Slaves and are used as slave labor to mine neutron stars. They rebelled and started creating a drug called "Krush". They joined the Black Hole Sons and it appeared that they are led by a being called The Mind who was currently held prisoner on the Upholder-class Nova Corps patrol cruiser, "Resolute Duty". X-Factor M and Strong Guy of X-Factor Investigations go in search of M's father Cartier St. Croix in the jungles of South America. They encounter Baron Mordo and a horde of Mindless Ones. Incredible Hulks Hulk was taken to the Dark Dimension by Umar. He was responsible for allowing 'the mindless ones' to attack her walls, and once Hulk realized that there were no innocents for him to hurt should he be let loose, he unleashed his full Worldbreaker levels of power and destroyed the planet. Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts were on a mission to kill Doctor Strange, but were transported to the Dark Dimension where they faced a group of Mindless Ones. Original Sin A Mindless One was seen battling the Thing and Spider-Man in downtown New York City. During the brawl, the Mindless One pulled out the Ultimate Nullifier to use on them as he seemed to have developed self-awareness, but turned it around and shot himself in the head simply because he couldn't handle the very thought of sin. ... ... Deathwalkers A Mindless One was sent against the Mighty Avengers by the Deathwalkers S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team took on the Avengers when they were turned into Mindless Ones Secret Wars ... After defeating the Assassins Guild, M.O.D.O.K. and Angela were attacked by the Mindless Ones. While the Assassins' Guild was wiped out, M.O.D.O.K. and Aldrif were able to evade the endless wave of Mindless Ones working for Baron Mordo. The Mindless Ones eventually caught up to them, and ultimately swarmed M.O.D.O.K. while Aldrif tried to go through the force field surrounding her hammer to recover it. However, the effort to disrupt the field knocked her out, while M.O.D.O.K. tried to kill Baron Mordo. Aldrif eventually regained consciousness and killed Clea, then subsequently dealt with the rest of the Mindless Ones while M.O.D.O.K. defeated Mordo. Alternate Realities 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041, Dormammu and his army of Mindless Ones attempted to break through the barrier between Earth and the Dark Dimension. He caught Doctor Strange, but lost in a battle between him and Doctor Strange, A-Bomb and Hulk. He instead hid in Doctor Strange's amulet and escaped to the real world but defeated by the heroes. On Halloween, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter the Howling Commandos who were sent there to arrest them. However, they had a change of plans when they end up helping them prevent Dormammu from breaking into Earth's dimension and turning all of humanity into Mindless Ones. Dormammu used Cloak to serve as a gateway for the Mindless Ones to invade Earth. Due to the Infinity Gems, the Mindless Ones emerged from the portal with Dormammu. They were sent back to their dimension by Black Widow using the powers of the Infinity Gems. The Mindless Ones later returned under the command of the Red Skull, who made a pact with Dormammu to defend himself from the Mad Titan, Thanos. Super Hero Squad Show (Earth-91119) On Earth-91119, the Super Hero Squad went to Dr. Strange for help, but Strange tricked them into battling the dread Dormammu and his Mindless Ones. It seemed a wayward fractal was stuck in the Eye of Agamotto. The team had to free Dr. Strange from the fractal's influence, defeat Dormammu, and rescue the city from an army of Mindless Ones. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-14042) On Earth-14042, the Mindless Ones are soldiers of Dormammu. Just like him, they are powered by the despair of people. They are first seen when Dormammu sends a few of them to Earth from the Dark Dimension to sow despair among the population of Earth. When Dormammu later learns that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers are working on a weapon capable of defeating him, he sends a large squadron of Mindless Ones to attack the Helicarrier. The first attack is repelled by the various superheroes guarding the craft, but Loki, who is now working for Dormammu, smuggles a second group inside using DISKs and gives them a power boost by creating feelings of despair and disorder among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. When Loki's plan is exposed however, everybody on board regains hope and the Mindless Ones lose most of their power. They are quickly defeated afterwards. After Dormammu is defeated but Loki steals his power, he again summons a large army of Mindless Ones to help him in his final stand against the Avengers. 2099 They passed through a portal into the Four Freedoms Plaza and were sent back to the Dark Dimension by Dr. Strange. Humorverse The reality of Earth-9047 is home to its own equivalent of the Mindless Ones. Earth X The past history of the Mindless Ones on Earth-9997 presumably mirrors that of their Earth-616 counterparts. In recent history, they were unleashed upon the Earth dimension when the mystical barrier over Dr. Strange's sanctum was smashed open when Thor took Clea to Asgard for punishment following her betrayal of Dr. Strange. However, the Mindless Ones were still trapped in Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum due to a binding spell that Strange cast about his home prior to his betrayal. Captain America and Mar-Vell briefly battled them when they came to the Sanctum to collect the Book of the Vishanti, the Eye, and Orb of Agamotto. They were saved by Loki who told them that the items were moved, the Book to the Siege Perilous, and the Eye and Orb to Japan with Wong and Strange. Mutant X (Earth-1298) ... Mordo remained the Ancient One's disciple (Earth-83840) ... What If... Wolverine and His X-Vampires Conquered the World?" (Earth-9250) .... Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) ... Earth-63163 (Nextwave Vol 1) Rorkannu was summoned by the Beyond Corporation as a way of 'renting' Mindless Ones. Rorkannu agreed for the paltry sum of a hundred Earth dollars and the Suicide Girls. After defeating his Mindless Ones, Rorkannu was beaten badly by The Captain and Monica Rambeau. Earth Quarantine (Earth-71166) ... Millennial Visions (Earth-8748) .... Amalgam Universe (Earth-9602) ... Marvel Apes (Earth-8101) ... Marvel UK (Earth-9411) ... Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) When Dormammu conquered a new world, all of the world's inhabitants were transformed into Mindless Ones. Kaecilius and his followers didn't know this as they sought to help Dormammu conquer Earth in a mistaken belief that they would gain immortality. Kaecilius and his remaining followers eventually learned the truth when they were forced into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Mindless Ones possess: * Superhuman Strength: The upper limits of their strength is unknown. * Optic Blasts: Energy beams are fired from their single eye. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = None | TechnologyLevel = None | CulturalTraits = None | Representatives = None | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Interdimensional Races Category:Demons of the Dark Dimension